frontier_fleet_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Stringfellow Squadron
Origin of the Program The 'Stringfellow Squadron' program is officially known as Program Schofield-Alpha One. It was programmed by Emile 'Stringfellow' Schofield in his early days aboard the USS Valkyrie. In it's early days, it was called the Black Panther Squadron Program. However, when Schofield's callsign was changed, the program name was update as well. Fictional Squadron History Formed in 1941, No 80 Squadron is assigned to provide air cover to the Free Greec Forces in the vicinity of Athens. These forces were later reinforced by allied troops from Egypt and Turkey. At this point, the cover of Athens was taken over by No 81 Squadron, allowing No 80 to begin striking ground targets in preparation for large scale night bombings and full scale ground assaults. Fighting in his manner, the Allied forces have liberated Greece and have now - current date of the program being 1943 - reached the Romanian border and met up with Soviet reinforcements. Now under Soviet command, No 80 Squadron has been put in charge of strangling the enemy supply lines. This is a vital task for the Allies' planned invasions of Macedonia, Albania and still occupied half of Romania. A New Front: Operation Sugruma On 19 January 1943, No 80 Squadron received new orders. They were redeployed to the island of Helgoland. Their primary objective is now to strangle Nazi supply lines into the Netherlands, Denmark and the rest of Scandinavia. (No 80 Squadron is one of two Squadrons assigned to Operation Sugruma. The other squadron is an all-Soviet Squadron posted on the island of Bornholm.) By 27 January 1943, the squadron had arrived at Helgoland and flown several missions against the Germans. The Air Base was also frequently attacked by the Luftwaffe. To defend from these attacks, the Base was fitted with several large caliber AA-Guns. Ending and Replacement Program With Lieutenant-Commander Emile Schofield's reassigned - first to the USS Leo Major and later to the USS Sovereign - both the program and the squadron have been defunct since 2401. However, this was not the end of the Squadron. In 2404, Lieutenant Aya Lee activated a replacement program called D28. D28 Based on historical events in the year 2028, this program shows the early years of World War Three. The setting for the program is the African country of Djibouti. There are two major combatants, the Easter Coalition (ECON) and the Western Alliance. Alliance Forces The Members of the Alliance active in Djibouti are.. * United States * United Kingdom * French Republic * Japan The Alliance forces consist of a naval armada from all four nations, which is led by the USS Enterprise CVN-80 (Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier). ''Besides serving as the flagship of the armada, Enterprise also provides air support by means of her air wing. The air wing includes... * F-15 Eagle * Apache Helicopter * UH-1Y Venom (Super Huey) There are also considerable ground forces - including Special Ops - from all four nations in the conflict. '''ECON + Native Forces' The ECON forces consist of Russian and Chinese forces. The mainstay of their Air Force is the Shenyang J-11 Fighter Jet. The ECON forces are also backed up by a faction of the local population. The remainder of the local population are members of a Pro-Alliance faction and small faction which fights both sides in the hope of restoring Djibouti independence. Category:Miscellaneous Category:USS Pathfinder